Alone
by Everything I Liked Was Taken
Summary: After an ill fainted day, Gwen's life was changed forever. She can't take it anymore. Hearing her mother's cries, Avoiding her friends, Hearing strangers comments about her. She knows that she is alone. Rated T for Graphic


_Flashbacks are written like this._

**Hey Guys! Thanks for clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy it. Please note that this story does have graphic stuff in it. **

* * *

><p>Gwen looked over the porch, She still couldn't cope with it. It had to be a dream, It just had to be a dream. It wasn't real life, It was just a awful nightmare. She just needed to wake up. This wasn't real! It was all a dream! She could just wake up and everything would be back to normal. The ambulance wouldn't be here, the police men trying to calm her down wouldn't be here. As it all settled in, She had known as she watched the most horrific thing in her life.<p>

Gwen felt nothing but guilt settling in. Until someone rocky hand landed on her shoulder, Gwen looked over and saw her mother, Belladonna shaking with a look of horror on her face. "G-G-Gwen! Honey what happened!? Are you alright? What happened please tell me!" She yelled trying to get Gwen back into reality.

"T-Topher."

"Topher what?! Honey just tell me." Belladonna yelled looking at Gwen.

Gwen pointed to the fence that covered the porch, "H-He just w-want to prove it to me. I-I'm so sorry, It's all my fault." Gwen collasped into her mother's arms followed by the silent tears of Belladonna.

* * *

><p><em>Gwen looked over to her younger brother, Topher. He was now currently trying to style his light brown hair into Chris McLean's. His idol, He had always been obsessed with Chris since his recent show 'Total Drama' became a hit and Topher wanted to be just like him. Like any five year old, He refused to watched anything else than Chris's movies, He modeled after the man. "Your just jealous because he's awesome and your not!" Topher would yell when Gwen told him to stop.<em>

_"Topher, It's not going to work. He's bald, Your not." Gwen smirked knowing Topher would just stand in awe that Chris was bald. Topher looked at Gwen, thinking of a clever respond for a five year old. He stuck his tongue out, Only for Gwen to roll her eyes._

_"I'll prove that Chris McLean is awesome!" He took Gwen's hand and lead her to his bedroom, "This tape is proves that Chris is awesome!" Topher yelled pointing to the YouTube video called 'Chris McLean! Falls from 40ft skyscraper!" and it was right. Chris McLean did his smile looked at the camera and swan-diving into a pile of cars only to return seconds later, Unharmed. "See! Chris is awesome!" Topher pointed to the screen._

_Gwen only smiled and patted Topher on the head, It wasn't in the slightest way real. Chris McLean usually faked publicity stunts to gain more fame and this time it worked. She tried to get out of his room only for Topher to stop her. "It's real! Gwen, I'll prove it myself." Topher yelled only making Gwen giggle, This was the usually how it went. Topher would try to prove that he is just like Chris but would chicken out._

_"You don't believe me do you!?" Topher yelled being replied to Gwen's laughter, He quickly took Gwen's hand and headed for the door that held the attic. "Open Please." Topher said pointing to the door nob he still couldn't reach. Gwen nodded still giggling and opened the attic door._

_Topher lead Gwen threw the stairway of the attic, He just needed to prove himself. Gwen just rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the attic porch. Topher pulled over Gwen, The wing fast pacing around them and everything right now seemed odd to Gwen. _

_What was going to happen here? Why did Topher wanted to come up here so badly? These question were floating around Gwen's mind, Not even watching Topher who was busy climbing the fence that made sure no one would fall off it. Gwen was too busy daydreaming to notice that Topher was now standing on the fence.  
><em>

_"Hey! Gwen look at me!" Topher yelled as Gwen was finally snapped out of her daydream, Her eyes widen with fear as she saw Topher. She quickly began to run forward for Topher as everything around her became slower as she tried to grab him. But it was too late, Only a few inches away Topher lost his balance. "GWEN HELP" Topher yelled reaching for Gwen's hand._

_"TOPHER NO!" Gwen yelled as she tried to grab Topher's hand but instead they were inches apart. She watched in horror as Topher plunged to his death. Gwen fell to her knees as she heard the cries of her neighbors and the yelling of them trying to get her attention. _

* * *

><p>Gwen looked down at the grave, It had been four months since the horrific day.<p>

_**Topher Peter Jacobs**_

_**March 12 2009 - June 12 2014.**_

_**"Never Say Goodbye Because Saying Goodbye Means Going Away And Going Away Means Forgetting."**_

She hated that quote, Because she had never got to say goodbye to Topher. She wanted to forget the day he died, She wanted to forget what happened. But no, Ever single day she would hear him. Begging him for her help, Her only being seconds away from saving him. Always replaying in her mind when she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. Always in her mind, Never to be forgotten.

Gwen picked up the dying tulips and replaced them with a fresh pair. "Goodbye Topher, See you in two months." Gwen said softly enough, She hated this part of the time. Where she would come to the graveyard and change the dying flowers on his grave, So no one would forget about him. She wanted people to know that Topher family was still loving him.

She knew sometimes when people glared at her and whisper things like, "Did you hear about him?", "I heard she did it!", "Why isn't she locked up?", or "Mother raised a crazy one." She knew they knew it was her fault, She was surprised that she wasn't rotting in jail for the murder of Topher. But of course the police didn't see it that way, Not even her mother. But she knew the truth and it seemed like she was alone with that truth.

"Sorry that you died because of me."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't really tell if it was good or bad for a first chapter. But I do promise that this story will be an active one, Not like all the stories that I have deleted or refused to finished. Thanks for taking the time and reading this little author's note. Please Review if you like :3. Bye!<strong>


End file.
